Elena
"Elena" leads here. If you're looking for the Wii Party U Mii with the same name in Wii Party U, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Club). Elena is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 212. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, Elena is one of the best players at Level ★10. In Boxing, she is not good at only Level 2. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Elena is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is イェレーナ (I~erēna). * In Wii Party U, Elena shares the same name with Barbara, who is a Master and not a Beginner. * According to her Mario Kart 8 Profile, she's Russian. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Twisted Flight with Jianjun and Victor. * She has the same levels and Wii Party U skill as Bernardo. * She and Adrien have the same hairstyle, same eye color, are Beginner Miis in Wii Party U, and their favorite colors are black. Gallery Elena.JPG|Elena's QR Code. Badge-62-1.png|'Elenas Bronze badge Badge-29-4.png|'Elena's Silver badge Badge-31-6.png|'''Elena's Golden badge Nintendo Streetpass Pic 4.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (4).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Elena. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (17).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Elena and Barry. Twisted_Flight.jpeg|A Wii Party U artwork with Elena (in red). WVW69i82Uygq3lJrxq.jpg|'Elena' in Mario Kart 8. HNI_0099 (1).JPG|Elena with John in Miitopia. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(146).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(147).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(148).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(149).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(150).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(151).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(152).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(153).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(154).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(155).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(156).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(157).jpg|Elena with Barbara, both as Elena in Wii Party U. 1532039102817471142996.jpg IMG 1564.jpg|Elena in her swimsuit IMG 2034.jpg IMG 2193.jpg IMG 2668.jpg IMG 2787.jpg|Elena with Jin-ah. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(38).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg 1551417846882 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG 2896.jpg|Elena as a chef. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(118).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(352).jpg Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 56 Red Elena Golem 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Russian Miis Category:CPU Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Females Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Non-American Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Pro Always Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Female Miis with male hairstyles